


Replace

by Vampz



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A little bit of violence, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: - Lá เป็นคำภาษาเควนยา สามารถเป็นได้ทั้งคำว่า Yes และ No ในฟิคนี้ก็มโนกันเอาเองเนอะ....- ไม่เคยเขียนคู่นี้มาก่อน อาจจะยังจับคาแรกเตอร์ไม่ค่อยได้เท่าไหร่ จริงๆ ไม่ใช่เมนติ่งบ้านนี้เลยไม่ค่อยรู้ด้วยฮะ แต่ก็ชิปนะ- เอาจริงๆ ก็ยังคิดไม่ออกเลยว่าพี่เฟจะดีกับน้องฟิงได้จริงๆ หรือเปล่า... สองคนนี้ทิฐิสูงทั้งคู่ จะยอมให้กันคงยาก...มาก...- อันนี้ก๊อบมาจาก Blogspot ของตัวเองอีกทีนึง แฮ่...





	

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
"ข้าจะไม่ถามท่านว่าเหตุใดนาวาแห่งอัลควาลอนเดทั้งหมดจึงมอดไหม้..." หลังจากผ่านการเดินทางอันแสนทรหดบนทะเลสาบน้ำแข็งเฮลคารักเซ และมีโอกาสได้พบกับเชษฐาเพียงลำพังบนแผ่นดินเบเลริอันด์เป็นคราแรก ฟิงโกลฟินกล่าวขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง สายตาจับจ้องบนร่างของผู้เป็นต้นเรื่องทั้งหมดซึ่งจงใจยืนหันหลังให้ตั้งแต่ก้าวแรกที่เขาเข้ามา  
  
"ข้าเป็นคนเผามัน" สมกับชื่อของเขา แสงเงาในดวงตาคู่นั้นร้อนแรงไม่ต่างจากดวงไฟที่ได้เห็นในยามนาวาสีขาวทั้งหมดมอดไหม้บนชายฝั่ง และท่ามกลางบทสนทนาอันไม่น่าพิศมัย เฟอานอร์หมุนกายกลับมา ยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นระดับอก "ด้วยมือคู่นี้เอง..."  
  
  
  
ด้วยหวังจะได้เห็นความเกรี้ยวกราดของอนุชาต่างมารดา ผู้ที่เขาชิงชังนักหนา กลัวว่าจะแย่งบัลลังก์ แย่งสมบัติ อัญมณี และความรักทั้งหมดจากบิดาไป ชิงชังสายเลือดของชาววานยาร์ ชิงชังใบหน้าคมคายที่มักไร้อารมณ์ ชิงชังความสุขุมที่มิอาจคาดเดาได้ว่าคิดสิ่งใดอยู่ และฝีปากกล้าที่น่ารำคาญอย่างเสมอต้นเสมอปลายนั่นก็ตาม หรือบางที อาจเกลียดทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาเป็น  
  
และหากเขาใช้กำลังโต้ตอบ นี่อาจเป็นโอกาสเหมาะที่จะได้ปลิดชีวิตเสีย แล้วอ้างว่าเป็นการป้องกันตัวก็ได้...  
  
ทว่า... ฟิงโกลฟินยังคงนิ่งเฉยและมิได้ตอบโต้ ราวกับจะคาดคะเนคำตอบได้ล่วงหน้า  
  
บรรยากาศโดยรวมของบทสนทนายังคงน่าอึดอัด ไม่ต่างไปจากครั้งที่อยู่บนดินแดนอมตะเท่าใดนัก  
  
  
  
"ข้าไม่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือจากพวกเจ้า" ทั้งหยิ่งทะนงและถือตัว เฟอานอร์เอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงแข็งกร้าว หัวคิ้วขมวดมุ่นอย่างไม่พอใจ  
  
"ข้าเพียงทำตามสัญญา ท่านพี่" กลับกัน ฟิงโกลฟินยังคงความสุขุมไว้ คล้ายไม่สนใจในประโยคก่อนหน้า ทุกท่วงท่าที่แสดงออกยังคงเป็นเหมือนเคย ยิ่งทำให้เฟอานอร์รู้สึกหงุดหงิดกับน้องชายต่างมารดาที่อุตส่าห์ดั้นด้นมาหาถึงที่ แต่ก็ยังใจเย็นพอที่จะไม่แสดงอารมณ์ฉุนเฉียวออกมา  
  
  
  
ยังไม่ทันได้ตอบโต้ มือทั้งสองข้างถูกฉวยไปด้วยมือที่ใหญ่กว่า เฟอานอร์ในเวลานั้นขืนมือออกด้วยกำลังทั้งหมดที่เขามี ทว่า แม้จะเป็นผู้มีพรสวรรค์ในศาสตร์และศิลป์หลายแขนง หากเปรียบเทียบฝีมือการสู้รบ ก็มีเพียงน้องชายคนนี้ที่ต่อกรกับเขาได้สูสีที่สุด  
  
...แล้วก็เป็นคนที่น่าหงุดหงิดที่สุดเช่นกัน  
  
  
  
"ข้าจะติดตามท่าน ไม่ว่าท่านจะไปในที่แห่งใด" ครั้งนี้ลดเหลือเพียงเสียงกระซิบ ฟิงโกลฟินดึงมือของพี่ชายขึ้น ก้มหน้าลงแตะริมฝีปากกับผิวกายอุ่นบนหลังฝ่ามือ "ลั่นวาจาไว้เช่นนั้นแล้ว จึงเป็นเหตุผลที่ข้ามาที่นี่ ไม่ว่าท่านจะต้องการมันหรือไม่"  
  
"ยึดถือเพียงคำสัญญาที่ให้ไว้ต่อหน้าเหล่าวาลาร์..." เขาถอนหายใจหนักหน่วง แล้วฉวยโอกาสชักมือที่ถูกกอบกุมกลับ เร็วปานสายลม กริชสั้นที่เหน็บไว้ที่เอวก็ถูกชักออกจากฝัก คมกริชวาววับจ่อเข้าที่ลำคอแกร่ง โลหิตสีแดงฉานซึมออกมาเล็กน้อยตามรอยบาดแผล ทว่า ผู้ถูกทำร้ายกลับเมินเฉยไปเสียอย่างนั้น "กลัวจะเสียเกียรติหรือ? เจ้าโง่หรืออย่างไรจึงดั้นด้นตามข้ามา ทั้งที่เจ้าก็น่าจะรู้ว่าข้าไม่ต้องการ?"  
  
"การทำเพื่อคนในครอบครัว คนที่ข้ารัก... แม้ถูกตราหน้าว่าโง่ ข้าก็จะทำ" ฟิงโกลฟินยังคงไม่สะทกสะท้านแม้จะถูกกล่าวหาอย่างร้ายแรง "...ผิดกับท่าน แม้บิดาผู้เป็นที่รักยิ่ง ก็รักษาไว้มิได้"  
  
  
  
เฟอานอร์ชักเหลืออดกับความดื้อด้านและความปากร้ายของอนุชาต่างมารดาจนอยากจะกรีดคมกริชลงให้ลึกขึ้น แต่ไหนแต่ไรเขาไม่เคยนับอีกฝ่ายเป็นครอบครัวเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่ก็ไม่เคยเข้าใจว่าเหตุใดพรายผู้นี้จึงชอบแส่หาเรื่องใส่ตัวนัก แล้วก็ไม่เข้าใจว่าเหตุใดตนถึงยอมอดยอมทนไม่ฆ่าทิ้งได้นานขนาดนี้ แม้ว่าจะหัวเสียกับเขาเกือบทุกครั้งที่ได้พบกันก็ตาม  
  
  
  
“อย่าทำเป็นพูดดีนัก ถ้ายังอยากเป็นกษัตริย์โดยมีหัวอยู่บนบ่า!” เฟอานอร์กำด้ามกริชแน่นเสียจนปลายเล็บจิกลงบนฝ่ามือ กระนั้นความโกรธก็เกือบจะอยู่เหนือการควบคุม “ข้ามิได้ร้องขอ เจ้าก็อย่ายุ่มย่าม นี่มิใช่ธุระของเจ้าสักนิด!”  
  
“หากท่านตัดสินใจเช่นนั้นแล้ว ผู้ใดเล่าจะนำชาวโนลดอร์พลัดถิ่นเข้าร่วมรบ?” ฟิงโกลฟินแค่นหัวเราะ และเลิกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างท้าทาย “ _ท่านหรือ?_ มิใช่แน่แท้…”  
  
“ **...หุบปาก!** ”  
  
  
หลังจากบทสนทนาเงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ มีเพียงดวงตาที่จ้องตอบกันโดยไม่มีใครยอมลดราวาศอก เหมือนทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา  
  
ทว่า เมื่อพิจารณาอย่างถี่ถ้วนแล้ว เรื่องที่เขาถูกเกลียด และถูกกล่าวโทษถึงความสูญเสียที่เกิดขึ้นก็มิใช่เรื่องที่ผิดไปจากความเป็นจริงนัก ท้ายที่สุดเฟอานอร์จึงยอมลดอาวุธลง แล้วหมุนกายหันหลังให้กับน้องชายต่างมารดา พยายามควบคุมสติและอารมณ์ไม่ให้ย่ำแย่ไปกว่านี้  
  
  
"ออกไปเสีย ที่นี่ไม่มีอะไรที่กษัตริย์โนลดอร์ตามคำสั่งวาลาร์อย่างเจ้าต้องทำ" แม้ภายในใจจะเกิดโทสะร้อนแรงเพียงใด ก็ยังพยายามควบคุมน้ำเสียงให้นิ่ง แต่ทว่าร่างกายกลับไม่หยุดไปตามที่คิด มือเรียวยังคงสั่นเทากับคำดูแคลนที่ถูกกล่าวหาใส่  
  
"บิดาเราถูกลอบฆ่า จะให้ข้านิ่งเฉยอยู่ได้หรือ?" ไม่พูดเปล่า ฟิงโกลฟินขยับเข้าประชิดเชษฐาของตนขึ้นอีกก้าวหนึ่ง ใกล้จนรู้สึกถึงความอบอุ่นที่แผ่ซ่านออกมา "ท่านพี่เฟอานาโร..."  
  
  
  
สุรเสียงผะแผ่วข้างใบหูแฝงความอาลัยไว้มิดชิด แต่นั่นก็มากพอจะทำให้รู้ว่าสิ่งที่ถูกเอ่ยออกมาครานี้มิใช่เรื่องที่เป็นเพียงลมปาก  
  
บทสนทนากลับสู่ความเงียบ มีเพียงไออุ่นของกันและกันที่สัมผัสได้ ฟิงโกลฟินเอื้อมไปจับมืออันสั่นเทา กอบกุมไว้จนนิ่งสนิทแล้วจึงยกขึ้นมาดูบาดแผล เช็ดหยดโลหิตจากรอยเล็บด้วยริมฝีปากอย่างแผ่วเบา  
  
เนิ่นนาน กว่าจะมีคำใดหลุดรอดออกมา ทำลายความเงียบงันระหว่างพี่น้องทั้งสองคน...  
  
  
  
"...ข้าไม่อยากเสียท่านไปอีก"  
  
  
  
เสียงกระซิบแผ่วหวิวถูกกลืนหายไปกับสายลม ฟิงโกลฟินดึงแขนของเชษฐาเพื่อรั้งให้ศีรษะซึ่งประดับด้วยรัดเกล้าแนบลงกับบ่ากว้าง ฝ่ามือกร้านยกขึ้นสอดใต้เกศาสีดำที่ปรกบนหน้าผาก ปิดบังดวงตาสุกสว่างดั่งเปลวเพลิงมิให้มองเห็นไปชั่วขณะหนึ่ง  
  
โนลโดผู้น้องก้มหน้าลง พินิจรายละเอียดบนใบหน้าคมคายหากงดงามราวรูปปั้นสลักของจิตรกรเอกแห่งอามัน แล้วค่อยประทับริมฝีปากลงบนปลายจมูกโด่งของพี่ชายต่างมารดา  
  
เมื่อไม่มีวี่แววของการต่อต้าน ฝ่ามืออีกข้างก็เลื่อนขึ้นมาประคองที่บริเวณลำคอสีน้ำผึ้ง เชยคางมนให้เชิดขึ้นเล็กน้อย ก่อนไล่จุมพิตจากปลายจมูกไปที่ผิวแก้ม แล้วจบลงบนริมฝีปากอุ่นนุ่ม มือแกร่งออกแรงเล็กน้อยให้ริมฝีปากคู่นั้นเผยอออก ปลายลิ้นร้อนที่เกี่ยวกระหวัดกันและกันรุกล้ำเข้าภายในช่องปาก แสวงหาความอบอุ่นที่มากกว่าเก่า ความอบอุ่นที่ขาดหายไป...  
  
...รสจูบนั้นขมขื่น แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็หวานล้ำจนมิอาจตัดใจ ทั้งที่รู้ว่าถูกเกลียดก็ยังหวัง หากจะได้รับความรักตอบแทนกลับมา มิใช่เพียงการตอบรับด้วยร่างกาย แม้เพียงเศษเสี้ยวหนึ่งก็น่ายินดี  
  
น่าเสียดายที่เฟอานอร์อาจไม่คิดเช่นนั้น  
  
  
  
"นอกจากบำบัดความใคร่แล้ว เจ้าก็ทำอะไรให้ข้าไม่ได้..." หยดของเหลวที่ถูกแลกเปลี่ยนยังติดอยู่ที่ปลายลิ้นและริมฝีปาก กระนั้นเฟอานอร์ก็มิได้ใส่ใจ  
  
  
  
ประโยคที่ถูกเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจุมพิตร้อนรุ่มยิ่งเหยียบย่ำความรู้สึกของผู้ฟังเพียงหนึ่งเดียวให้จมดิน แต่เขาก็ทนยอมรับมันเหมือนครั้งก่อนๆ ที่ผ่านมา  
  
  
“แม้เพียงแค่นั้น ข้าก็ยินดี…” ฟิงโกลฟินตอบรับสั้นๆ “เพราะนอกจากนี้แล้ว คงไม่มีวิธีอื่นที่จะทำให้เราเข้าใจกันได้มากขึ้นเลย”  
  
  
แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเฟอานอร์มิได้ใส่ใจฟัง เขาปัดมือทั้งสองข้างออก และเดินนำไปที่โต๊ะซึ่งเต็มไปด้วยม้วนตำราและกองกระดาษ พร้อมกับปลดอาภรณ์ที่คลุมร่างกายท่อนบนออกจนหมด โยนเสื้อและเสื้อคลุมสีเข้มพาดกับเก้าอี้ สายตาตวัดกลับมายังร่างของผู้มาเยือน  
  
  
“ถ้าข้าไล่แล้วเจ้ายังดึงดันจะอยู่ต่อ ก็ทำในสิ่งที่เจ้าทำได้ซะ” มือหนึ่งตั้งใจกระตุกเชือกกางเกงที่ผูกเอวไว้ให้หมิ่นเหม่ต่อหน้าฟิงโกลฟินที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกลนัก “ _โนโลฟินเว…_ ”  
  
  
ทั้งที่ไม่เห็นด้วยกับการเดินทางอันขัดต่อพระประสงค์ของเหล่าวาลาร์ ไม่เห็นด้วยกับการกระทำอันขลาดเขลาของบุตรชายคนโตแห่งฟินเวซึ่งอาจนำพาหายนะและความสูญเสียมาสู่ชาวโนลดอร์ และทั้งที่รู้ว่าเรื่องที่กำลังจะเกิดขึ้นต่อไปมิใช่เรื่องที่ถูกต้องตามขนบธรรมเนียมเอลดาร์ แต่ภายในใจแล้ว เขารู้ดีว่ามิอาจปล่อยมือจากพี่ชายของตนได้ กษัตริย์ฟิงโกลฟินถลำลึกลงไปเกินกว่าจะถอยหลังกลับ...  
  
  
“ _Lá, Fëanáro…_ ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\--- END  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Lá เป็นคำภาษาเควนยา สามารถเป็นได้ทั้งคำว่า Yes และ No ในฟิคนี้ก็มโนกันเอาเองเนอะ....  
> \- ไม่เคยเขียนคู่นี้มาก่อน อาจจะยังจับคาแรกเตอร์ไม่ค่อยได้เท่าไหร่ จริงๆ ไม่ใช่เมนติ่งบ้านนี้เลยไม่ค่อยรู้ด้วยฮะ แต่ก็ชิปนะ  
> \- เอาจริงๆ ก็ยังคิดไม่ออกเลยว่าพี่เฟจะดีกับน้องฟิงได้จริงๆ หรือเปล่า... สองคนนี้ทิฐิสูงทั้งคู่ จะยอมให้กันคงยาก...มาก...  
> \- อันนี้ก๊อบมาจาก Blogspot ของตัวเองอีกทีนึง แฮ่...


End file.
